


Late Night Ramen

by causticfuck



Series: Shiratori-loser Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pining Ushijima, Tendou just wants to treat everybody, They all have a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causticfuck/pseuds/causticfuck
Summary: The team gets out of practice late and Tendou takes them for ramen before they go back to their dorms.





	

It was dark when Tendou walked out of the club room to meet the rest of the team. Practice ran late, and he’d offered to buy everyone dinner. The next day was a free day in school and they didn’t have morning practice. So, a late night to treat the team wouldn’t hurt.

Goshiki bounced ahead of him in excitement. They’d decided on the ramen place not too far from campus, and Goshiki had never been before.

Tendou grinned and teasingly goaded Semi and Yamagata for holding hands as he walked in front of them, “Oh? This is a new development. When did you two get physical~?” Tendou bent backwards to maintain eye contact as he walked.

Semi glared at Tendou, but stayed quiet.

“That long, huh?” He whistled. “Good job, Yams,” Tendou threw him a wink and laughed as he continued to walk to Ushijima and Oohira.

Tendou leaned against Reon as they waited for Shirabu and Kawanishi to make their way from the club room. Their loud bickering was almost worse than Tendou’s permanent teasing grin. He ignored them and lead their group to the street so they could walk.

“Semi! You let him touch you?” Shirabu scrunched his nose with a smirk.

“He’s more skillful with his hands than you are, Shirabu,” Semi pulled Yamagata closer.

“Ohhhhh!” Kawanishi and Tendou held their hands to their faces and laughed.

Shirabu glared but stayed quiet.

Tendou giggled as he jumped onto Oohira’s back, “Carry me, Reon! As we tease Wakatoshi-kun about his duel crushes on Iwaizumi-san and Sawamura-san.”

“Satori, I swear…” Ushijima’s entire face was red at the mere mention of the two boys.

“You swear what? To go to bed tonight and dream of them again~” Tendou rested his chin on Oohira’s head.

“At least they aren’t here, Wakatoshi,” Yamagata sighed.

“Hey, don’t say it like that. I’m sure Wakatoshi would have a fucking blast with them here,” Shirabu stopped pouting to interject. 

“Language Shirabu, come on,” Semi scolded.

“Yeah, because then we wouldn’t be here,” Kawanishi elbowed Shirabu.

Ushijima’s brow furrowed, “But I want to hang out with you guys right now?”

“Ushijima-senpai wants to spend time with me,” Goshiki beamed. “I mean us!”

“Aw, Wakatoshi-kun, you made his day~” Tendou cooed.

“Goshi, chill. You’re already bouncing like a six year old on a sugar high. Tone it down or Ushijima might leave,” Yamagata tried to control Goshiki’s excitement.

It helped to calm Goshiki’s bouncing into more of a vibration.

“Oh, look at that! Yamagata knows how to control his children~” Kawanishi laughed.

“I was thinking the same thing!” Tendou threw his hands up in celebration. “Semi and Yams have a cute little baby~”

Goshiki blushed at the compliment.

“Goshiki is not our child, Tendou,” Semi groaned. “For the last time we are not a married couple.”

“Evidence seems to point at the opposite, Eita-kun,” Tendou said as he hopped off of Reon so they could go into the restaurant.

Semi groaned again, “Tendou, really?”

Tendou stuck his tongue out and got in line with Ushijima to order for the team.

They carried their late dinner back to the dorms and hung out in Yamagata’s room because he was the only one who didn’t have a roommate.


End file.
